Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 052
A Whale of a Ride, Part 2 known as At the End of the Emotions Spun by the Cards in the Japanese version, is the fifty second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::[[Crow and Greiger continue their duel while Yusei tries to stop it. During the duel, Crow remembers his childhood in which he learns the importance of strategy and friendship.]] Summary Present Yusei, Trudge, Leo and Luna continue to make their way to the Killer Whale geoglyph. After Yusei ponders on who it could belong to, he turns the others and instructs that they stay behind as things are about to get dangerous up ahead. None of the three are pleased to leave him go alone. However Luna insists that they'll be fine, since her birthmark will protect them, if them from being sacrificed inside the geoglyph. Yusei allows them to come along, but says he'll run ahead to see who's dueling and they may follow him afterwards. Without any further notice, he ramps, launching his Duel Runner off the road and into the Turbo Duel circuit created by the geoglyph. Meanwhile, Crow, who has just been knocked off course, angrily pushes some buttons in the handlebars of his Duel Runner in his desperation not to lose, firing a grapple hook, which attaches to the Turbo Duel circuit and activating its wings, allowing him to glide back safely. Greiger sees Crow back on course and silently comments on his persistence. He Sets 1 card his Spell & Trap Card Zone. He ends his turn and, "Trap Reactor・Y FI's" ATK and DEF return to normal, as "Diving Exploder's" effect wears off. Crow remembers what Yusei said about how dueling a Dark Signer, means putting your life on the line. Regardless he feels the stakes are no match for the fate of the children sacrificed earlier. He begins his turn, drawing "Blackwing - Bora the Spear". Both players' SPC rises to 2. Crow activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", drawing "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" and "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" and discarding "Elphin the Raven". He then Summons "Silver Shield" in Defense Mode and Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" alongside it. "Bora the Spear" blasts "Trap Reactor・Y FI", with its "Death Spiral" attack. The explosion knocks a huge chunk off a building onto Greiger. However Greiger emerges with no visible damage, outside a loss of 900 Life Points. Crow is shocked to see how little an effect it has on him and that "Y FI" didn't even get destroyed. Greiger explains that he had played "Fake Explosion" after Crow declared the attack. This prevent ed "Y FI's" destruction and now allows Greiger to Summon "Summon Reactor・SK" from his hand. Crow analyzes the situation and believes Greiger plans Summoning "Spell Reactor・RE", allowing him to combine them to bring out "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE", like he did against Yusei during the Fortune Cup. Greiger boasts that it's only natural he shall win the Duel as Crow is a non-Signer. Yusei then approaches the two Turbo Duelists and identifies the 2 of them. He is shocked to see that Greiger has become a Dark Signer. Greiger states that he has been reborn to seek vengeance on Goodwin through the powers of the Dark Signers. Seeing Yusei, as Goodwin's pawn, Greiger pronounces Yusei an enemy of his. Yusei tries talking them into stopping the Duel. Crow refuses, as the Dark Signers caused the children he took care of to disappear and he feels he must avenge them. Crow mentions that his parents were killed in the Zero Reverse incident and recollects on what he did afterwards. Crow's flashbacks As far as Crow can remember, he wandered around Satellite with no place to go. He was lonely, without friends or people to love him and miserable. Looking around, he woud sometimes find food and a bed and sometimes he wouldn't. While wandering through a landfill site, he found a Duel Monsters card, "D.D. Crow ". He left the dump, after finding more cards. In the present, Crow says, looking back, that Duel Monsters had saved him. While wandering through the city with his findings, he is confronted by a group of older children. He is a bewildered at first, as they glare at him funny. But after asking him what cards he has, they start hanging out together. Having never went to school, Crow could barely read, write or do maths, but through Duel Monsters the other kids taught him. Despite having no money or education, Duel Monsters gave him friends. Among the friends were Yusei and Jack. After meeting them, he realized that he wasn't alone anymore. Duel Monsters has saved him from the lonely world he was imprisoned in. Crow remarks that now there are plenty of kids in Satellite in the same situation as he was. He had wanted to share with them the lessons he had learned from Duel Monsters. However he then recollects on the black fog that the Dark Signers used to make the children disappear. That shattered his hopes and that he vows to make the Dark Signers pay. Present Greiger says he'll take Crow on, for vengeance is the darkness of one's heart which will never die out. Yusei pleas with them to stop; they have both suffered the same wounds and should be understanding of each other, not fighting. Crow shouts back to Yusei, asking where are they supposed to vent their anger. Yusei responds that revenge just breeds more revenge. Crow's mind agrees with Yusei, but his heart pushes him to continue the Duel. He pleas with Yusei to understand and as his friend to just watch their Duel. Crow's tears hit Yusei's viser and he agrees to see the Duel through to the end. Greiger continues the Duel, starting his next turn. He draws "Darksea Rescue" and both players SPC rises to 3. He Summons "Spell Reactor・RE" and uses "Summon Reactor・SK's" effect; Releasing all 3 "Reactor" monsters, he Special Summons "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" from his Deck. Using "SKY FIRE's" "Sharp Shooting" effect, he sends "Dark Tuner Doom Submarine" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroys "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield". Using its "Death Airraid" attack, "SKY FIRE" takes out "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", but Crow uses "Mistral the Silver Shield's" effect to reduce the damage to 0. Greiger then ends his turn. Crow remembers the hard time "SKY FIRE" gave Yusei during the Fortune Cup. Had he not learnt of its effects back then, he would have taken the damage head-on. Crow begins his turn and draws "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind". Both players' SPC rises to 4. Crow concentrates on "SKY FIRE's" effects; it will destroy the first card he plays or Sets and inflict 800 damage. He plans how to work around this and Summons "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" in Defense Position. This triggers "SKY FIRE's" "Death Drop" effect; a series of shells are dropped onto "Vayu", destroying it and inflicting 800 damage to Crow. The impact of the attack, causes Crow to lose control of his Duel Runner, but he slides out its wings, which keep it from topeling over. Yusei fears that although Crow survived that attack, his body won't be able to take many more. Crow activates "Vayu the Emblem of Honor" effect, removing itself and "Elphin the Raven" from his Graveyard from play, he performs a Synchro Summon. Chanting, "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens. Synchro Summon! Black Feather - Armored Wing" as he Summons "Blackwing Armor Master" ("Black Feather - Armored Wing"). Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" alongside it. Greiger deduces that Crow predicted "Vayu" would be destroyed by "SKY FIRE", which up give him the chance to Summon these 2 monsters. Although he stands assured that it doesn't hold a candle to "SKY FIRE", who is superior in terms of ATK. However, Crow sends "Armor Master" to attack "SKY FIRE". Using its "Black Hurricane" attack, "Armor Master" launches a punch at the stronger monster. Yusei recognizes this move, from when he and Crow Tag Dueled Sector Security. Due to its effect, "Armor Master" isn't destroyed and Crow takes no Battle Damage (this could not have happened in a real duel because Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor negates the effect of the synchro monster it summoned). Greiger aksed why Crow attacked in vain and Crow directs his attention to the wedge it drove into "SKY FIRE". By removing the Wedge Counter, "SKY FIRE's" ATK hits 0, allowing "Gale the Whirlwind" to easily dispose of it. As his monster explodes, Greiger's Duel Runner is knocked out of control and crashes into a supporting pillar of a bridge. Yusei speeds past the collapsing bridge to catch up with Crow, leaving Greiger behind. Crow boasts to Yusei that he's held out well for a non-Signer dueling a Dark Signer. But Yusei is sure that Greiger won't go down so easy. Greiger reappears behind them damning Crow and his tricks. His Life Points and SPC drop to 1800 and 3 respectively. Remarking that Greiger cannot catch up with him Crow Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Takign Crow's words into account, Greiger says that if can't catch up with Crow, he'll just have to drag Crow back to him. Greiger starts his turn. His SPC raises to 4, while Crow's raises to 5. Since he has no monsters out, he Special Summons "Dark Tuner Doom Submarine" from his Graveyard. The presence of the Dark Tuner causes a mark to glow on his face. Disgusted that Greiger Summoned a Level 9 monster so easily, Crow causes such play "cheating", but Greiger calls it the powers of the netherworld. Next he Normal Summons "Darksea Rescue". He Dark Tunes both monsters and chants "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, Dark Flat Top", as he Dark Synchro Summons "Dark Flat Top". The massive battleship descends from pitch-black clouds onto the field. Crow laughs and remarks that although the monster is bigger, it doesn't mean it is better. Featured Duels Crow vs. Greiger :... continued from previous episode. Greiger Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. "Trap Reactor・Y FI's" ATK and DEF return to normal. Crow (SPC: 2) activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", drawing "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" and "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" and discarding "Elphin the Raven". He Normal Summons "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" in Defense Position (DEF: 1800). Next he Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (ATK: 1700) from his hand. "Bora the Spear" attacks "Trap Reactor・Y FI". Greiger activates "Fake Explosion" (Greiger: 3100 Life Points), negating "Trap Reactor・Y FI's" destruction and Special Summoning "Summon Reactor・SK" (ATK: 2000) from his hand. Crow ends his turn. Greiger (SPC: 3) Summons "Spell Reactor・RE" (ATK: 1200) and sends the 3 "Reactors" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" (ATK: 3000). He activates "SKY FIRE's" effect, sending "Dark Tuner Doom Submarine" from his hand to the Graveyard to destroy "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield". "SKY FIRE" then attacks "Blackwing - Bora the Spear". Crow activates "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield's" effect, reducing the battle damage to 0. Greiger ends his turn. Crow (SPC: 4) Summons "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" (DEF: 0). "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's" effect activates, destroying "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor" and inflicting 800 damage to Crow (Crow: 2600 Life Points). Crow activates "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor's" effect, removing itself (Level: 1) and "Blackwing - Elphin the Raven" (Level: 6) to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armor Master" (Level: 7 / ATK: 2500). He then Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" from his hand with its effect. Crow attacks "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" with "Blackwing Armor Master", who negates its own destruction, reduces battle damage to 0, and places a Wedge Counter on "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE". Crow removes the Wedge Counter to reduce "SKY FIRE's" ATK to 0 until the End Phase. "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" attacks and destroys "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE". (Greiger: 1800 Life Points / SPC: 3). Crow Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Greiger (SPC: 4) Special Summons "Dark Tuner Doom Submarine" from the Graveyard using its own effect. (ATK: 0 / Level: 9). He Normal Summons "Darksea Rescue" (ATK: 0 / Level: 1) and uses them both to Dark Synchro Summon "Dark Flat Top" (DEF: 3000 / Level: -8). :Continued next episode...'' Differences in Adaptations * In the Dub, the "catchup" sequence is extended considerably. * In the Dub, all flashbacks have a "white mist" added to the edge of the scene. * In the Dub, the words "Crow", "Greiger", "Duelist" are erased and the letters "SPC" are replaced with an arrow. * In the Dub, when Yusei wants to go "check things out up ahead", Leo (Lua) says "Yeah, I though we were like The Three Musketeers not The Lone Ranger." * In the original, when Crow narrowly avoids falling of the track he and Greiger (Bommer) didn't say "If Crow had any brains, he'd use those wings to fly away." * In the original, when Crow begins his turn he didn't say "Prepare yourself Greiger because this bird's got some claws." * In the Dub, when Crow summons his "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" he says "... and these birds of prey are about to pounce on you", Crow didn't say this in the original. * In the original, when Greiger (Bommer) summons his "Summon Reactor・SK" Crow didn't say "Oh great I've helped him expand his Air Force." * In the Dub, Yusei original though that a Regular Duel against a Dark Signer has happening and then decided that it must a Turbo Duel that's happening, in the original, Yusei never mentioned whether he thought it was a Regular or Turbo Duel that was happening. * In the Dub, Crow narrates more in his flashbacks than he did in the original. * In the Dub, Crow doesn't mention that his parents died in the Zero Reverse Effect, instead he just grew up without parents. * In original, when Crow was younger he never mentioned if he wanted to become a professional duelist. * In the Dub, Crow doesn't actually remember his "real name" and Crow was just a nickname that he liked, so choose to use it as his actual name, this aspect wasn't present in the original. * In the original, Crow couldn't read, write or do Arithmetic, this aspect of Crow's life was removed in the Dub. * In the original, one of the Children who lived in the Satellite didn't say that "The first card you get predicts your future." * In the Dub, when Greiger (Bommer) summons "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" Crow says "That's not a monster that's World War IV!", he said nothing in the original. * In the original, when Crow draws "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" he didn't think his deck was trying to tell him something. * In the original, when Crow summons "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor", Greiger (Bommer) didn't say "What a waste I was hoping to destroy something of value this turn. Your Blackwing - Vayu is about as Threatening as a Rubber duck, and I can't wait to hear the squeak it makes once I take it out and your Life Points" * In the original, when Crow nearly falls off the edge again, Yusei didn't say "and if it gets any closer I'm afraid Crow won't be able to make it to do a Victory Lap." * In the original, Yusei recognised the strategy that Crow was using straight away, in the Dub, this aspect is removed. * In the Dub, when Crow and Yusei see that Greiger (Bommer) is fine, Crow says "Talk about counting your Chickens before they hatch!", in the original, Crow just said to himself that Greiger's (Bommer's) Duel Runner (D-Wheel) was a monster. * The words "To Be Continued" are added in the Dub. Mistakes in the Dub * When Crow draws and summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", it was an EARTH-Attribute monster, while the real card is DARK-Attribute monster. * When Crow summons "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" he makes it sound like you have to discard a card to summon it. He actually had to discard because of the effect of his "Speed Spell - Angel Baton". * When Greiger uses the effect of "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" he says that when he discards one card he gets to destroy one of Crow's cards at the end of the turn, this is untrue as he destroys the selected card as soon as he discards a card. * When Greiger uses his "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" to attack Crow's Blackwing - Bora the Spear, a glimpse of "Dark Tuner Doom Submarine" can probably be seen in his hand, while that card should've been Darksea Rescue. * After Crow attacks "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" with "Blackwing Armor Master" he calls it "Blackwing Arrow Master". * Crow calls the Counters that "Blackwing Armor Master" out onto "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" as "Arrowhead Counters" when it should have been "Wedge Counters". * When Crow uses the wedge counter to reduce Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's ATK and DEF to zero, the ATK is shown as 2800 instead of 3000 ATK. * In Crow's flashback one kid calls "D.D. Crow" Vayu, referring to "Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor". * Blackwing Armor Master's effect should of been negated while attacking Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, thanks to Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor's effect.